Brotherly Love Part 2
by winchesteritious
Summary: Sequel-ish to 'Brotherly Love'. Basically Dean and Gabriel's POVs about the things that are happening as opposed to Castiel and Sam. You may want to read 'Brotherly Love' first. Destiel. Sabriel. AU.
1. Dean

I wiped the oil from my hands onto the rag that I kept in my back pocket. I slammed the hood to the navy blue Chevy truck that I was working on at 'Singer and Winchester's Auto Garage and Salvage Yard'.

"Dean?" My dad yelled and then came out of his office. His green eyes, a lot like mine, flickered back between the truck and me. "Are you done with the truck? Bobby's bringing in Jo's car. Needs her brakes fixed. Think you can knock that out before we close?"

"Totally replace or just her pads?"

"Probably just the pads but who knows. The girl can tell you which beer you should drink with which pizza but cars are just too far above her pay grade." My dad rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his dark hair. He loved Jo Harvelle like the daughter he never had, but sometimes she confused him.

"I'll take a look when Bobby gets back, but hey since you're out here for a change, can I ask for some time off?" My dad's eyebrows came together as he looked at me.

"Time off? You've been working here for three years and you have never asked for time off. What's going on?" I ran a hand through my short, dirty blonde hair. I knew my dad would let me have time off for it, but I still hated asking.

"Well, I was thinking about going to visit Sammy." My dad plastered that fake smile on his face. He missed him. Sam was my kid brother that was four years younger than me. He had left to go to Stanford, which was six and a half hours away from our hometown of Riverside, California. It wasn't that he was mad about Sam leaving. Matter of fact, he was damn proud of him (I was too). My dad just didn't like not being able to protect Sam (and neither did I, truth be told).

"Yeah, hell, Dean I think that's a great idea. He would love to see you. When were you thinking about going?"

"Not for a few weeks. I mean, I want to kind of surprise him, and I know he's busy with school."

"I wish I could go with you, but you know, I've got to work around here. Just let me know when you want to go, alright? I'll give you the time off."

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled. I was actually excited to go see Sam at his big fancy school. It was pretty hard for me to pass high school, let alone get into college, but Sam? Sam was probably the smartest person I knew. He got a full ride to Stanford and he was planning on being a big shot lawyer so he could save the world.

The door to the garage began to creep up and there was Bobby driving Jo's baby blue VW Beetle. It was so funny to see my uncle Bobby, a very rough and rugged guy (full beard and everything), driving the only girly thing that belonged to Jo. He pulled the car into the open space next to the office, turned the car off and got out. He had grease stains on his jeans and his ball cap that he always wore.

"There's nothing wrong with her car. Ellen is just paranoid." Bobby's rough voice came over the car. Ellen was Jo's mother and one of my dad and Bobby's best friends.

"Takes one to know one, Bobby. Just let Dean take a look and then we can tell Ellen we fixed it."

"Great, but hurry because Ellen wants us up at the bar for drinks right after closing." Ellen ran a bar in town called 'The Roadhouse'. Jo worked there as a waitress and sometimes bartender.

"Anything you say, boss." I mock saluted Bobby as he flipped the switch so the car began to rise. I looked at Jo's car and began to think about my crazy family. I was actually only related to my dad, John, and Sammy. Then there was my 'Uncle Bobby', he had helped raise me and Sam after, well, an accident that had taken my mother (and _no_, I don't want to talk about it, thank you very much). However, I had a mother-like figure named Ellen Harvelle. Her and her daughter, Jo, had been a part of lives for as long as I could remember.

"Bobby, there's nothing with this car. I think we can take it back to Jo now." I said after about an hour. We were just about to close, so we were probably going to head to the bar soon.

"Why don't you drive Jo's car, and I'll drive the Impala?" My dad didn't wait for a response before he grabbed the keys from my leather jacket hanging on the hook near the door and walking outside. Damn it, I couldn't be seen driving around in Jo's car!

"Meet you there, son!" Bobby shot me a smirk and then followed my dad outside. I heard the Impala rev up and I looked at Jo's car and sighed.

"Stupid fucking thing." I muttered as I got into the driver's seat. I drove over to The Roadhouse, walked in the saloon door of the somewhat rundown bar and looked around. I saw that Eli, a friend of mine, was working behind the bar when I was attacked by blonde hair.

"Dean! Thank God you're here! They're talking about us being a couple again." Jo backed away and looked at me. Her brown eyes looked very concerned.

"Aw come on, everybody knows that won't happen. You're obviously way out of my league." I did my best cocky smirk as Jo and I went up to the bar.

"Well duh. But, that got me thinking." Eli brought my regular beer and one for Jo.

"Help me, Eli. She's thinking."

"I'm not getting involved. Jo, take it easy on him." Eli winked and then walked down the bar.

"So, I was thinking, maybe I could get you a date. Ya know, it's been a while." Jo looked sideways at me and I took a drink of my beer. It had been a while, six months to be exact (and _no_ I don't want to talk about that either).

"I'm not ready, Jo. Can we just drop it?" Jo sighed.

"Fine, but someday, and someday soon, you need to put yourself back out there." All I could do was nod. I wasn't ready for a conversation about my love life.


	2. Gabriel

I knocked on the dorm room door and heard my baby brother, Castiel, say something to his roommate.

"Sam, get the door, please?" Sam was his roommate that he had told me so much about. He seemed to like him. I heard shuffling then the doorknob rattled and then I was met by a…chest. A very solid looking chest, mind you. I looked up at the owner of said chest and was met by an incredible pair of eyes that seemed to be swirling between green, blue and gray underneath shaggy brown hair.

"Uh…hi?"

"Damn, Cassie, you didn't tell me your roommate was a sasquatch." I looked him up and down. He had to have been at least 6' 3''. "And a very attractive one at that." I winked at the giant that stood in front of me and he then moved out of the way, opening the room to me. I saw my younger brother, Castiel, sitting on his bed. He jumped up and his blue eyes were wide in surprise.

"G…Gabriel? What the hell are you doing here?" I looked around at their small dorm room. There were history books open on their beds.

"Well, apparently saving you from a boring night of studying. You told me to come visit whenever I wanted, well, I wanted. Now, let's go. I know this great bar that's close and doesn't check IDs." I smiled. Castiel shot a look over my shoulder to where I'm assuming Sam still was. Castiel looked from me to Sam and back again. I rolled my eyes and turned back around to Sam (who was staring at me). "By the way, since my younger brother here has forgotten his manners, I'm Gabriel." I extended my hand and Sam took and shook it.

"Sam. Roommate."

"Yeah, I've heard about you."

"Seriously, Gabriel, what are you doing here?" I turned back around to Castiel. How his dark hair always looked like sex hair even when he wasn't having sex (like, ever) I'll never know.

"I told you, I wanted to come see my baby bro in college and meet his incredibly talked about roommate. However, you did leave out how hot he is." I turned to look at Sam and saw a blush creep up his cheeks. "Now, let's go get drunk before I have flash backs of actually studying."

"You never studied when you were here. Now Sam and I are actually,"

"We could spare an hour or so." I smiled and looked at Castiel, who had tipped his head to the side the way he did when he was confused. "I mean, we've been spending a lot of time studying and maybe we could use a break."

"Come on, Cassie. Sammy boy and I are going." Hell, Castiel could stay if he wanted and I could go have fun with Samsquatch. The guy was insanely hot, and if I remember correctly, Castiel had told me he was gay, and single. Hm…tonight could get interesting.

Castiel sighed and groaned simultaneously, ah my childhood in a sound. "Atta boy, Cassie! Let's go!" I clapped my hands together and lead the way to my car.

* * *

><p>"Another round, boys?" I smiled at Sam and Castiel. Sam was actually holding up pretty well almost two hours into our little 'study break'. Castiel on the other hand, I was a little disappointed in.<p>

"Sure!" Castiel stood up and stumbled to the bar.

"You know, we do actually have a history test tomorrow morning. We should probably head home soon." Sam looked at me across the table. Damn, what was up with his eyes?

"And ruin my fun? Come on, Sam, don't make me drink alone." I batted my eyelashes at him, and he smiled.

"Fine, one more drink." Sam replied as Castiel brought our drinks back. He almost spilled them all over the table.

"Ya know, Gabe, I'm glad you brought us out tonight." Castiel slurred. He even threw his arm around me. Yup, my little bro was hammered.

"Well, good to know, Cassie. Now drink up. Your guardian here has decided only one more drink, but if you're faster than us, he might let you have another one."

"Castiel probably shouldn't even be having this one." Sam gazed at me over the top of his glass. I felt a strange butterfly-ish sensation in my stomach. However, I'm sure that was just the alcohol.

"Well, actually, you and Cassie shouldn't be drinking at all, am I right?"

"We have a bad influence in our presence." Sam winked at me and I'm pretty sure I gaped at him for a second before Castiel broke my concentration.

"Done!" Castiel help up his cup and Sam and I jumped.

"Uh…great, Cassie. Let's get you home, alright? You apparently have a test tomorrow." I threw some money on the table and tried to get Castiel up from his seat. Sam followed my lead and slung Castiel's arm around his shoulder.

"I'm fine, guys."

"Sure you are, buddy." Sam replied as I wrapped my arm around Castiel's middle and walked him to my car. He fell over in the backseat after I closed the door. "Um…maybe I should sit in the back with him." Sam's eyes went from the window to mine.

"No, sit up front with me. He'll be fine." Sam stepped so close that our breath was mixing and I shuddered. Sam reached into my jean pocket and grabbed my keys.

"We should probably get going." He handed me my keys and got into the passenger seat. I got into the driver's side and started the car up and glanced at the clock. It was almost one in the morning. We sat in silence back to the dorms, and then he and I practically carried Castiel up to their room. Well, mostly Sam did. He's insanely strong. We laid him in his bed and heard him snore almost as soon as he hit the bed.

"Well, I think I should head out."

"It's pretty late, why don't you just stay here for the night?" Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, you could hang out, sleep it off until Castiel and I come back from our morning class. Then we could, maybe, go get something to eat. You me and Castiel, of course." A blush was making its way up his cheeks. It was very cute.

"Yeah, I'd like that, Sambo." I stretched up and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. "Night!" I grabbed an extra pillow off Castiel's bed and curled up on the floor. I felt a blanket get draped over me.

"Night, Gabriel." I heard Sam whisper.


	3. Meeting Cas(tiel)

I took a sip of my beer as the 49ers kicked off for Thursday night football.

"So, Dad, I think that I'm going to leave the garage around one tomorrow, if that's okay."

"Yeah, throw in some hours at the garage beforehand? You should be able to knock out that tire rotation on that uh…you know what car I'm talking about?" I chuckled softly. My dad forgot things all the time.

"Yeah, I can do that. Then I'll head up there and surprise Sammy." My dad smiled over at me. I think he was still a little upset that I was taking a weekend off, but I was going to visit Sam so he couldn't be too upset, right? I mean, he had taught me to look after the kid since I was four years old. It was basically second nature to me now.

"I'm sure he'll love to see you, Dean. Tell him I say hi, and I'm sure Bobby will have a message for him too. Do you want another beer? I need another beer." My dad got up and walked into the kitchen. Who said Winchester men hid their feelings, huh? I stood up and walked into the kitchen, too.

"You know, Dad, I could maybe, wait a few more weeks to visit Sam. I mean, we're kinda backed up at the shop, right? I could wait…"

"No, no, Dean of course not. You should really go. Have a good time with Sam. I'm sure he misses you." He grabbed a beer from the fridge and then blew past me. I sighed. This whole annoying thing where my dad pretends to not to be upset about Sam was pissing me off. Well, it didn't help that Sam hadn't called my dad in a while. He was busy, right? And God forbid my dad learned how to text. Sam and I texted a few times a week, and I would update him about the shop (not that much really changed) and he would tell me about his fancy school. Also, he talked about his roommate a lot. They seemed to be becoming close in a short period of time.

I walked back out to the living room and my dad and I sat in silence besides talking about the game. I wasn't really sure what to say. The game ended and my dad stood up.

"I think I'm going to head to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning. Night, son." My dad patted me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, night. I'll see you in the morning." I finished the last of my beer and then headed upstairs, ready for a good night's sleep before my long drive up to Stanford.

* * *

><p>"Dean, behave yourself up there. Don't get Sammy into any trouble, alright?" My dad gave me a stern look. I would <em>never<em> corrupt sweet little Sammy. I smirked.

"Of course not! I'm a joy to be around." My dad and Uncle Bobby rolled their eyes. I thought it was funny anyway. "I won't, Dad. I promise. We're probably just going to hang out in his dorm room."

"Okay, and make sure you put the right gas in the car, alright? I don't want anything screwing up the engine." I nodded. I would never do anything to hurt that car. It was practically my baby. I took care of it more than my dad did.

"Okay, I'll see you guys on Monday when I get back." I threw a wave over my shoulder as I walked out to the Impala. I started her up and took off for Stanford. I made my way north, with a pit stop for some gas and some beer (Sammy was a light-weight and would probably only take him two to get drunk). I pulled into the gate of the Stanford and let out a low whistle. This place was swanky. I could see why Sam would choose this place over any of the colleges around home. I found a place to park and then shut the car off. Sam was in room 564, at least that was the room I moved him into. I grabbed the six-pack from my backseat and looked up at his dorm building.

"Shit, Sammy." I mumbled under my breath. I walked up the stairs and heard the sound of bombs exploding. Sam playing video games on a Friday night? Really? I knocked and got no answer. Come on Sam, if I get caught with these beers I'm sure you'll get in trouble. I knocked harder.

"Sammy! Open up!" The door swung open and I was met by a pair of intense blue eyes. He's dark mop of bed head was…hot. Damn. He was wearing black sweats and a Stanford t-shirt. He was staring at me. We just kind of looked at each other until he cleared his throat.

"S…sorry, Sam's not here."

"Oh." I looked him over. His sweatpants were hanging kinda low on his hips… "Am I in the wrong building or is he just not home?"

"He's out on a date. Not sure when he'll be back. Sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm Dean, want to invite me in there, buddy? This six-pack isn't exactly supposed to be in the dorms right?" I put my hand on his chest and gently pushed him out of the way. His chest seemed chiseled.

"Uh…yeah…right." He shut the door and I sat myself on what I assumed was Sam's bed because the bed was actually made (OCD weirdo). "Oh, you must be Sam's brother." He walked over and offered his hand to me. I took and shook it. "My name's Castiel Novak."

"Dean. Dean Winchester. I was hoping to surprise my brother, but if he's got a date, maybe I should go." I stood up; somewhat hoping that Castiel would stop me.

"He'll probably be home soon!" Castiel rushed. I raised an eyebrow as he looked me over. I thought Sam said he was straight?

"Want me to hang out with you, Castiel?" I would rather give him a nickname. Castiel sounded so formal. "Castiel? Damn, that's some name. How about I call you Cas?" He nodded (and was that a blush?).

Cas and I began drinking and playing video games (he killed me a lot, the son of a bitch). After dying for the tenth time, I decided we needed a little break.

"So, Cas, let's take a break. Want to talk about anything?" Castiel had drunk two beers and was working on his third. He shrugged and pulled at the label of his beer bottle.

"Well that's convincing. Something bothering you?"

"Just, a girl I'm still trying to get over. Ex-girlfriend." So, not gay? Maybe he was bi, I mean, I am, so he might've been.

"Well, I'm not really one for chick flick moments, but if you need to talk…"

"She just, broke my heart. Ya know man? She told me all this about being together forever and bullshit and then high school ended and he took off for the other side of the country."

"I uh…I know what you mean. My ex did the same. He just…was gone one day. I mean," Whoa, why was I telling this guy my whole story? I had barely even talked to Sam and Jo about Benny. "We hadn't done the whole 'forever' thing. He just was gone one day. I don't know if I did anything or said something or what, but he was gone. And, honestly? I still blame myself, and that was six months ago."

"I doubt it was your fault."

"Just like her leaving wasn't your fault. She sounds kinda like a bitch, if you don't mind me saying." I half smiled at him, hoping to get a smile back. He sort of did.

"Thanks man. Hey, I think we're out of beer."

"So, should I go get more or should I just leave?" I raised an eyebrow at him. I was really hoping he would let me stay. And fuck, this date of Sam's was taking forever and I still wanted to see him.

"Well, this is better than what I had planned for the night." I smiled and stood up to go get some more beer. Maybe Castiel and I could continue these kinds of deeper conversations. I think I needed to get it out this stuff with Benny and Cas easy to talk to. I mean, I wasn't falling for the guy, obviously, he wouldn't be attracted to me. He was straight, but damn he was hot. Maybe I could talk to Sam about being friends with this guy. Well, if he ever came home from his date.


	4. Flirting

_Okay, so, a few things. A) I'm really sorry that I haven't been sticking to my schedule. I had a tough week last week and was still slightly recovering this weekend, but I plan on getting back on track here shortly! B) This chapter takes place before the chapter with Dean. It's just that I wanted Dean and Cas to meet. C) Thank you guys so much for your reviews, favs and follows! Love you guys!_

* * *

><p>Gabriel's POV<p>

I walked into my apartment in Palo Alto after a long day…well, night at work. It wasn't a hard job, I mean it was just a simple bartending gig, pretty simple stuff and I got paid good money for it.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and debated on texting him. He had given me his number only a few days ago, and we had texted and flirted a few times, but I really wanted to see him. I sighed. When did I become sentimental?

**Gabriel: Hey there Sam how's it going? **

I sat and waited for him to respond. Maybe he wouldn't text me back. I could see him deciding not to…

**Sam: Hey Gabe, good, hbu? **

I couldn't help but smile. The kid had a weird effect on me.

**Gabriel: Good…good…a little lonely though. **

**Sam: Oh yeah? Well that's not good. **

I scoffed. Either he was just torturing me or he wasn't getting it.

**Gabriel: Know any cures for that?**

**Sam: For what?**

Seriously? Cassie had told me this guy was smart. Maybe book smart, which can be sexy, but he had to be able to understand most of the dumb stuff I say (which can be a lot). Well, let's see if he has an answer for this.

**Gabriel: Loneliness. I mean, you're gonna be a doctor or something right? Know any cures?**

**Sam: I'm going to be a lawyer, so no, I don't know any cures… **

Sassy. I like that.

**Gabriel: Well, remind me not to come to your practice…**

**Sam: Oh trust me, you'll need me. From what Castiel has told me. Somebody is going to have to defend your ass…**

**Gabriel: Hm…good point…so maybe we should get together and discuss my legal counsel. **

There it was. I threw it out there, but there were no promises that he would respond or that he would even want to get together, even if he did respond. God, when did I become all caught up on one guy? I heard the door to my apartment open.

"Hello, my dear friend!" An all too familiar British voice filled my apartment. The door closed and I heard him shout. "You know! It is customary to actually greet guests when they enter your residence!" I stood up and walked down the small hallway to see the blonde that the voice belonged to. He was barely taller than me, but he never let me forget it. He was taking off his jacket and smiled at me.

"Well, actually, see I know our American rules are hard for you to keep up on, but we only need to greet guests that we actually _invited_ into our homes." Balthazar smiled. He had been my best friend since middle school and actually had a key to my apartment, even though he lived in San Francisco.

"You love me so don't complain. Now, what are we going to do tonight?"

"I wasn't aware that we had plans." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"We didn't! But, since I gave myself the night off, I figured I would come and bother you."

"Gee, lucky me." I heard my phone beep in the living room. "Well, excuse me, but I have a text to get to." I turned around walked back through my apartment, with Balthazar close behind.

"Since when is a text message more important than me?!"

"Since it's from…"

"Is it Cassie's roommate? You're really going after him, aren't you?" By this time, the two of us had made it back to the living room. I grabbed my phone as Balthazar sat in my chair and I sat on the couch.

"Well, yeah? He's incredibly hot." I unlocked my phone.

**Sam: Name the time and place. **

So, that was a yes, right? Right?! That had to be a yes!

"So, what? You're going to hook up with this one, break his heart and then leave your brother to clean up the mess?"

"Oh come on, Balth, when have I ever done that?" I responded as I texted Sam back.

"Well, let's see, everybody you've been with?"

"No, come on, there was…uh…" I racked my brain for somebody that I had dated longer than a month. "Kali! I dated her most of high school!"

"Yeah, until you broke up with her and started experimenting at Stanford." I shrugged. I came out our freshman year of college, and everybody had been pretty supportive (well, except Kali. She kinda got upset about the whole thing).

"She still counts. And anyway, I actually like him. He's smart and sophisticated and…sexy. Really sexy."

"I think you should ask him out."

"Working on it, my dear British friend." Sam had just texted me back and agreed to meet up with me on Thursday night. "And there it is. We're going out on Thursday night."

"Really? Planning on sealing the deal quickly?"

"Actually, I'm going to take it slow, just to prove you wrong."

"You haven't been able to yet, but good luck." I rolled my eyes. I would prove Balthazar wrong with Sam. I knew I would.


	5. Movies

_Okay, so I am going to get back on schedule! I promise! Thanks for sticking through things with me! I love you guys! Also, the time line is still a little off, but it will get back on track too! Ok! Thanks! Back to the story!_

* * *

><p>"Dean?" I heard Castiel whisper the next morning after our little gaming (and drinking) evening. I vaguely remembered Sam coming home last night, but I couldn't remember really talking to him or anything.<p>

"Dean?" I heard louder. I sighed.

"Yeah Cas, I heard you." I sat up and stretched. My make-shift bed wasn't the most comfortable thing. I had woken up and realized that at some point during the night I must've taken my shirt off, because I had nothing on but my boxers. Well, this could be awkward. I turned back to look at Castiel. His hair was a mess of black (and my mind _may_ have wondered to a place to what his hair would look like after sex) and his blue eyes were sleepy and bloodshot. Wow, that was a sight.

"Where's Sammy?" I looked over at Sam's bed. Something about work maybe? Or I had dreamed that he came home and he was actually at his mysterious boyfriend's house.

"He's probably at work." I racked my brain and mouthed 'work'. I knew where he worked.

"Oh yeah, that shitty law office?" Sam hated his job, but it was in the same field as his degree, so I guess that counted for something? Hell I had no idea how college worked. I stood up and stretched more. I really needed to convince Sam to get a blow up mattress or something. I put on my jeans and then looked over at Cas. He seemed to be staring a little too intently for a guy that claimed to be straight.

"Want to get some breakfast? I'm starving." I pulled on my shirt and looked around for my boots. I really was hungry. And it's not like getting some greasy breakfast after a night of drinking qualified as a date.

"Sounds good to me, there's this places that serves great biscuits and gravy and pancakes." Cas stood up and changed (and _no_ I didn't check him out…okay, maybe a little…and the little smile that came onto his face was pretty cute). My phone started playing 'Ramble On' by Led Zeppelin and saw Sam's face pop up. I picked up my phone, unlocked it and put it up to my ear.

"Hey, Sammy." I heard Sam give a little sigh since he hated being called that.

"Hey, Dean, I tried calling Castiel but he didn't answer."

"Sam, are you on the phone right now?" A British voice asked.

"Who's the British guy in the background?"

"My boss. Look, I'll be off around 11:30 if you and Castiel can keep each other entertained until then?" I looked over at Castiel and smiled.

"You'll be off when?"

"Eeeeeleveeeen-thiiiiirty." Sam repeated very slowly, just to be a dick.

"Oh, well we can wait until then. You've got some sort of food here right just to hold us over until lunch?" I winked at Cas and he smiled at me.

"Yeah, some, just ask Castiel. I gotta get back to work. See you in a little bit, alright?"

"I'll see you later, Sammy." I looked at my phone, hung up and then looked at Castiel and smiled. "Well Cas, care to keep me entertained for another hour or so?"

Castiel made us some popcorn as I cleaned up my bed and we watched part of a movie that Cas picked out while we waited for Sam. I sat on Castiel's bed while he made the popcorn and then he sat close to me (so that we could share the popcorn, obviously). I reached in once and Castiel's hand brushed mine. I looked up at him when neither of us moved and he was looking back at me. Damn, those chapped lips were awfully close. Just then, Sam walked in and Castiel jumped away from me. Shit, Sammy, you know your timing.

"Hey guys, what are you watching?" Sam asked as he made his way deeper into the dorm room.

"Boondock Saints. Uh, how was work?" Castiel stood up from the bed and looked at Sam.

"Work was…work. Are you guys ready to eat?"

"Hell yeah! I'm starved, how about you, Cas?" Cas smiled at me. I kinda liked the way he lit up every time I said his name.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." I noticed Sam out of the corner of my eye give Cas a weird look, but I didn't really care. I led the way out and I was pretty sure I heard Sam say to Castiel,

"Since when do you watch action movies?"


	6. First Date

_Hey there, guys! I know I said that I was going to be back on schedule, but I lied and I'm so sorry! I got this idea for a different story and I started writing it and it kinda took me away. So I apologize AGAIN! Love you guys! You're amazing! Thanks for everything!_

* * *

><p>I looked at myself in the mirror. I began to straighten the collar on my shirt when I heard my front door open and then I sighed. Damn it, Balth, why now?<p>

"Oooooh Gaaaaabriel! Hurry now, I have day old cake and was hoping somebody would like to share it with me." I stepped out of the bathroom and looked at him like he was crazy. He did, however, have cake.

"I have my date tonight. Do you not remember?" Balthazar rolled his eyes.

"Oh right, right, with the tall boy. Are you sure you won't have any cake?"

"Don't you ever work? Why are you here all the time?" I asked as Balthazar sat at my kitchen table and started eating his cake.

"I enjoy bothering you. Now," He turned and looked me up and down. "You're not wearing that are you?" I looked down at my outfit. It seemed okay to me. I was wearing dark jeans and a solid black button up, and then I was going to put on my Kelley green jacket. I've been told that brought out the gold in my eyes. Plus, we were just going bowling. It's not like I needed a tux.

"Why? What's wrong with this?"

"Well, it's your first date; don't you want to impress him?"

"And you don't think that this will impress him?"

"It's not so much about the wrapping, but what lies underneath." Balthazar smirked.

"Wow that was actually a little insightful and insulting. Bravo."

"Thank you, thank you. No, really, you look fine. Now, what time do you need to be there?"

"Actually, I need to leave in about five minutes, so can you get out?" Balthazar looked up at me with a disappointed look on his face.

"Why can't I stay here?"

"Because I enjoy the food I have in here and somebody may be coming home with me. Now, up up up. Leave."

"I thought you were going to take it slow with him, or was all that just talk?" I looked at my friend. I did want to take it slow, but dear Lord, Sam was hot and I never said I was perfect (I mean, I pretty much am, but, whatever).

"No, I want to take it slow. I never said we would end up in bed, I'm just saying he might want to come over if the date goes well."

"So why don't you go back to your little boy toy's room? I mean, Cassie won't mind, right?" I looked down at my shoes. They looked good with the rest of my outfit.

"He um…may not know about it."

"May not know as he doesn't? His best mate and his brother are dating and you don't think he has the right to know?" I rolled my eyes. Of all the people to be lecturing me about this…

"Look, we're not in a serious relationship or anything yet. We're just, trying this out. If it works out then we'll tell Castiel. Can you please get out of my apartment?"

"But my cake isn't finished." Balthazar gestured to the half-finished cake on the table. I sighed annoyed.

"Fine, just lock up when you leave, alright?" I grabbed my jacket off the hook and put it on as I walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"So, Sammy, when you aren't training to be a world class lawyer, what do you do?" I smiled as I took a drink of my pop. We were sitting at the bowling alley, taking a break before we bowled a second game. We were having fun and making each other laugh (speaking of, his laugh? Super adorable).<p>

"I don't really do a whole lot except for study. I mean, I don't have many friends outside of Castiel."

"Well why not? You seem like a pretty normal guy to me." Sam shrugged and took a bite of the cheese fries we had ordered.

"I am, I just don't get out much. Anyway, I've talked about me all night. Tell me about you." I shrugged. I was more into my dates talking, especially when their lips were as kissable as Sam's.

"Well, I'm the third of four boys, but you probably knew that. There's Michael, then Lucifer, then me, then Cassie."

"Lucifer? I don't think Castiel ever mentioned him." I sighed.

"I'll explain after you start our next game." Sam nodded, stood up and bowled his first ball. I may have checked out his ass. He, of course, got a strike.

"So, Lucifer?" Sam smirked as he sat down. I couldn't help but smile back, even if partly.

"Well, like I said, he's between Michael and I age wise. So, Lucifer went off to college and he got in with some bad people. I mean horrible people. They got him hooked on every drug in the book and then he disappeared for a while." Sam reached over and stroked my hand at this point. It oddly made me feel better. I looked into Sam's eyes for a moment then cleared my throat. "Anyway, he uh…came back for a little bit then he was off again and so my dad decided that he couldn't deal with the whole in/out thing anymore so he basically told him to stay away. It really hurt Michael, but he always wanted to follow in Dad's footsteps. I uh…think I'll go bowl now." I stood up and bowled my balls, hoping Sam wouldn't notice how upset I had gotten. I normally didn't open up about my crazy family on a first date, or any date for that matter.

The rest of the date was much lighter. We discussed Sam and Castiel's school and when I could come again for another visit. When the bowling was done (Sam beat me by three pins), I drove him home. Normally, I may have suggested that we go back to my place, but I didn't want to pressure Sam into anything. I did, however, want my goodnight kiss.

I parked my car and looked over at Sam. He was smiling back at me in a way that made my heartrate skyrocket. I leaned in and eventually Sam and I's lips met. I felt the kiss all throughout my body and opened my mouth to groan slightly when Sam slipped his tongue inside and I followed suit. Damn, he was a great kisser! I pulled away slightly, reminding myself that this needed to go slow. I touched my forehead to his and grinned at him. He smiled back.

"You better go. Cassie is probably waiting up for you." I looked at Sam as he got out of the car and then I had to force myself to leave before I changed my mind.


	7. Jo's Advice

The drive home was a long one. I mean, I love being in my car but it was just carrying me away from Sammy. He seemed to be doing okay and he seemed to be doing great in his dating life. I mean, I would like to meet Gabriel, but he's Cas' brother so he couldn't be too bad, right? I spent a lot of time thinking about Cas. He and I had really hit it off, and Sam seemed to think that Castiel had some sort of crush on me, but I knew he was just messing with me. I knew I could think myself into a real mess, so a few hours into the drive, I decided to stop thinking. I blared some classic AC/DC, rolled down my windows and just drove.

I pulled into the Roadhouse parking lot just before closing time and parked my baby. I walked in and heard some crappy REO Speedwagon song playing throughout the basically empty bar.

"Really?!" I shouted so Jo could hear me across the bar. "REO Speedwagon?!" She turned around and smiled at me.

"You're damn right, REO!" Jo walked over to me and gave me a hug. "We missed you this weekend. How was Sam?"

"He's good. We had a fun time."

"And how's the roommate?" Jo smiled a little too knowingly for my liking.

"He's good. He and I had a fun time too. Why?"

"Oh nothing, just…may have talked to Sam. Do you want a beer? Come on, let's go." Jo grabbed my hand and led me to the bar.

"You talked to Sam about me?"

"Well yeah," Jo walked behind the bar as I sat on a bar stool. "We call each other about once a week to gossip." She smiled and gave me my beer.

"You gossip?"

"Well, gossiping isn't the right word. We just talk. He happened to mention that you and Castle hit it off."

"Castiel." I corrected as I took a drink of my beer. Jo smiled that annoying smile again.

"And I happen to know that you're a sucker for a guy with brown eyes."

"His eyes are blue, so ha!." I said very quickly. Probably a little too quickly. I didn't even need to look at Jo to see the look on her face.

"Ha! Thank you proving my point. Do you like him?" I shrugged. Like I said, emotions aren't a Winchester's forte.

"That's a yes. So, why don't you go after him? I mean, sorry honey, but you need to get over Benny. I know he broke that heart that you claim not to have, but I think it would do you some good. Sam said this Castiel is a good guy. He could be good for you."

"Jo," I finally looked up at her. "He's straight, alright? Nothing I say or do will change that. I'm not going to force my tongue down the guy's throat and ask him if he wants to fuck."

"Why not? I've seen you do that with countless girls over the years here." I sighed. Being bisexual had its ups and downs.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't make me wrong. Now, finish up your beer and get out of here. Talk to Sam about him. Maybe he and Castiel could come home for a visit. People do that, right? Bring their roommates home to meet the family?" I smiled and shook my head. Jo knew as much as I did about college.

"Well, there's a possibility I guess. You know that Sam wouldn't bring him here though, right?" Jo looked offended.

"Of course he would! My mom would make him. Especially if you two started dating." Jo winked at me. "Now, I gotta close up. You're more than welcome to sit here and mope about your shitty love life, but I have to open tomorrow, too. So, I'll be leaving in about twenty minutes."

"I'll stay and walk you out. You never know what could be out there in the dark."

"Psh, like I need protection." She laughed. I knew she didn't need it, but I still wanted to make sure she was okay. I watched as she did her little dance around the bar. She wiped down tables, counted the register, and soon was ready to go.

"Alright, Winchester, you may now escort me to my car." Jo put her hand on her hip so that we could lock arms and I led her to her car. She opened the door and looked at me above the door. "Dean, really, you know I love you like a brother. I just want you to be happy, and kick that Benny's ass for hurting you." I smiled and placed my lips on Jo's forehead.

"I know. I'll find a way to be happy, just probably not with Cas." Jo sighed.

"Well, you know I've got a list of friends a mile long that would love to be Mrs. Dean Winchester." I chuckled.

"Good to know. Now go home and get your beauty sleep. You need it more than I do." I winked and avoided a smack to the back of the head that Jo was aiming at me.

"Night, Winchester." Jo got into her car and I watched her drive away before getting into my own car and driving home for the night.


	8. Fun at Gabe's

_Second chapter this week?! Wow, I'm just as shocked as you guys. Anyway! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are the best!_

* * *

><p>I looked around my apartment and tried to figure out if it looked alright. I mean, I had even put out the throw pillows that my mom had bought me as an apartment warming present. Would he want to use the pillows? Damn, I hadn't been this nervous for a guy to see my apartment since my parents came over. I was making Sam dinner (with a recipe from Balthazar), something that I had never done for a significant other. Ever.<p>

I heard my phone ringing on the kitchen table. I didn't really look at it before I answered.

"Hello?"

"Gabriel, sweetie, how are you?" My mother's voice came through the phone. Of course she would call when Sam could be here any minute.

"I'm great Mom, how are you?"

"Good, good, listen you know that your grandparents' fiftieth wedding anniversary is coming up and your father and I thought it would be fun if you and your two brothers planned it." I pulled the phone away and looked at it as though my mother could see the look I was giving her. Michael and I couldn't agree on anything, why in the world would it be a good idea to do that?

"I don't know, Mom. Michael is busy with his new life with Anna and Cassie's at school. I'm not so sure…"

"You boys can make time to plan your grandparents' party! If it wasn't for them there wouldn't be a you." She snapped at me. I sighed, defeated. Nothing was scarier than having my mother yell at me.

"Okay, Mom. I'll call Michael and Cassie tomorrow to set something up, alright?" I heard a knock on my door as my mom replied.

"Fantastic! Thank you boys so much! Call us when you decide and…" Another knock.

"Mom, I have to go. Somebody is at the door. I'll call you tomorrow after everything okay?"

"But I have some ideas! What if we have it in Riverside, where they met? Oh and…" I tried to get too frustrated with my mother. She didn't know I had a date with an amazing guy. She didn't know that I was cooking for him, but dammit woman! I have to go!

"Mom, great idea, but seriously, I have to go. I love you, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Oh, ok. Well, good bye then. I love you, too." My mom finally hung up the phone and I went to answer the door. I walked over and opened the door to see none other than Sam Winchester…with his backpack. Great.

"Saaaaaaam." I whined. "You promised me that you weren't going to study tonight." Sam smiled at me and bent down to give me a quick peck on the lips before walking into my apartment.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just," Sam inhaled through his nose. "have a…quiz tomorrow." Sam sniffed again. "That my English professor just emailed us about. What is that?" I grinned. He seemed impressed.

"Guess who has the best boyfriend in the world?" I almost cringed at how carelessly I had used the word. We hadn't said that yet. Shit, I had never been in a relationship like this. We had had the exclusively dating talk but we hadn't had the 'what are we and where is this going' talk yet. Did we need to? Was I freaking out over nothing?

"Hm…well, there's this girl I went to high school with whose boyfriend just bought her a new car. I'm gonna say her." Sam smirked at me as he sat down at my kitchen table. Damn his sass! He didn't say anything like 'whoa, hold it there buddy' so, I assumed the word was okay. Just roll with it Gabe, roll with it.

"Well that blows my gift right out of the water." I sighed dramatically and flung myself onto his lap. He wrapped his massive arms around me and laughed.

"Wait now, what did you get me?"

"I just made you dinner. Some healthy thing Balthazar told me that you might like since you're a weirdo that eats rabbit food."

"Aw, you're even going to eat healthy for me? Wow, you really are the best boyfriend in the world." Sam slid one of his hands up to the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I pulled away and smiled. Well, I guess we needed to have this talk now that neither of us had actually said anything.

"Hm…so I guess we've decided that we're boyfriends." Sam smiled back.

"I guess so. So, does that mean I can tell Castiel?" I felt my face drop and Sam sighed. "Come on, your best friend knows."

"And Dean knows. I just, I don't know how he'll take it." I knew Castiel. I knew he wouldn't take the news of his roommate and his brother dating very well. Sam sighed again as the oven dinged. I got up and pulled the casserole out of the oven. I heard Sam unzip his backpack and the books making slight thumps as he dropped them on the table. He was upset with me and I knew it. I knew he wanted to tell Castiel. I really did too, I just wasn't sure how yet. I chopped up the peppers and sprinkled them on top and then set it to cool down. I walked back over to Sam and glanced over his shoulder at his English text book. Blah blah something about romanticism. I was bored, so I gave Sam a kiss on the neck.

"Gabe, I really have to study." I heard the annoyance in his voice. It wasn't just about me distracted him from the stupid quiz that he had tomorrow.

"Come on, Sammy. Don't be mad at me." I continued but Sam stayed annoyed.

"I thought we were having dinner."

"Well you know me. I would rather have dessert first." I smiled into his neck, then continued up to his ear lobe and gently pulled on it with my teeth. Sam moaned slightly. "So, dessert first?"

"No, dinner, then studying, then I have to go home so I can get some sleep." Sam turned his head to the side and quickly kissed me on the lips. I sighed.

"I'll get you one of these nights."

"Not on a school night." I had an idea. I snatched the book up off the table. "Hey!"

"Hear me out. After we eat, I will quiz you and if you get a question right, I'll take off a piece of clothing. If you get one wrong, you have to take off a piece of clothing." I smirked. Sam looked me over and appeared to be actually considering it. "And, if I get all the way naked, you win." Sam narrowed his eyes.

"And what do I win exactly?"

"A naked me." Sam finally smiled, making those damn adorable dimples pop out.

"Deal."


	9. Dr Sexy

"So, Sammy, explain this to me one more time." He had called to get some advice, and like the great big brother that I am, I was going give him some.

"Well, Gabriel invited me to this family event next weekend and I told him that I would go."

"So, that means that Castiel is going too?"

"Obviously."

"But he still doesn't know about you and Gabriel? Speaking of, I need to meet this guy still."

"I know," I could practically see the eye roll Sam had given me. "And no, Cas doesn't know about us." I kind of chuckled to myself at Sam using my nickname for his roommate. I hated to admit that it made me a little happy that Castiel liked it so much that he let his friends use it.

"Why don't you just tell him?" In my opinion this whole not telling Castiel thing was stupid. I mean, the guy would figure it out eventually, especially since it seemed that Sam and this Gabriel were getting serious.

"Gabriel wants to wait. I mean, everybody else knows, he just wants to make sure that Castiel will be okay with it."

"Well how will you know if you don't just tell him?"

"I don't know." Sam sighed. "I might just tell him. I'm pretty sure he would be happy for us."

"Well you know him better than I do."

"True, I'll think about it and ask Gabriel again. Is Dad around?" I was sitting in the living room at home, watching my favorite show, Dr. Sexy, M.D (don't laugh, it's compelling television!).

"No, he and Bobby are at The Roadhouse."

"Oh, I'll call him tomorrow then. The family thing that Gabriel wants me to go to is in Riverside, so I was just going to ask if Castiel and I could stay at there." It felt like my heart skipped when I heard that Cas might be staying here.

"Duh, Sammy, why the hell wouldn't you be able to?"

"I was just making sure he would be okay with Castiel coming."

"It'll be fine. I'll talk to him. Don't…" I gasped. Dr. Piccolo had just slapped Dr. Wang. She must've found out about her and Dr. Sexy's steamy affair.

"What? Dean, are you okay?"

"Sammy, I have to go. Dr. Piccolo and Dr. Wang are going to have it out just outside the operating room. I'll call you tomorrow." I hung up not even waiting for Sam to respond. He knew how important Dr. Sexy was.

My dad came home about two hours later, not as drunk as I had expected.

"Son, did you sit here all night?"

"Hey, I talked to Sam, too. His boyfriend, his roommate and him are coming into town next weekend and he wants to know if him and his roommate can spend a couple nights here."

"Well, yeah, of course they can! I've wanted to meet his roommate for a while. Wait, his boyfriend and his roommate aren't the same person, right?" I laughed.

"No, his roommate's name is Castiel and his boyfriend's name is Gabriel. They're actually brothers." My dad looked at me confused, as though I shouldn't know all this about my brother's life.

"Oh, in that case they both can stay here. I'm going to bed though. I've got that new shipment coming in tomorrow."

"I'm going to be the one that puts it away, why do you need to go to bed?" I smiled at my dad. He laughed.

"Good point, then you should probably get to bed too." He patted my shoulder and then made his way down the hallway to his bedroom. I stood up and walked to my room to get some shuteye before what was going to be a hard day at work tomorrow.

_I walked down the hallway to my bedroom door, which was closed. I wasn't sure what was on the other side, but I had a feeling that it was something good. I slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. There, lying in my bed was a mostly naked Castiel. He was only wearing a white medical coat and cowboy boots. Castiel smiled at me, his eyes crinkling in that incredibly sexy way._

"_We better hurry, Dean. My family party starts in an hour." He stood up and walked over to me. I looked him over and couldn't believe what I saw. I could see just enough through the opening in the coat. His body looked amazing. He cupped my face in his hands and pressed our lips together, gently at first, then I grabbed his jacket and I kissed him back, it got more and more heated. His lips were rough and chapped, but tasted great. We migrated towards the bed as Cas slipped my shirt off. He sat on the bed and stared up at me as he unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. He slid my jeans down to my ankles. My breath hitched as he gipped the waistband of my boxers in his teeth and pulled them down, releasing my growing harder cock. _

"_It looks like somebody is happy to see me." Castiel smiled again and…_

"Dean!" A loud pounding woke me. I sat up in a cold sweat. "Dean! Come on, you need to get up." He pounded on the door one more time before I heard him walk down the hallway. I waited until I heard his door close to get up and go take a long, cold shower.


	10. Thinking

I pulled my jeans on and ran a comb through my hair. I had no desire to go to work today, but since I was taking this weekend off to spend it with my family, I figured I should work every night this week. Plus, since I wasn't going to be getting my tips from my regulars I needed to work the extra days. I did enjoy bartending, but sometimes I'd rather just not have to deal with the drunks. My phone rang on my bathroom counter and I smiled. Sam was calling me.

"Well hello, handsome." I answered.

"So, I don't think I'm going to go this weekend." I sighed. We had argued about this a few times. He didn't want to go to my grandparents' anniversary party, even though he was going to stay with his dad and brother. He hadn't seen them in months and I knew that he missed them. So, killing two birds with one stone, he can visit his family and meet mine.

"Sam, baby, I know you're nervous, but you have to come. I can't put up with my whole family without somebody that I like there."

"Castiel will be there. You like him."

"Yeah, Cassie is a great substitute for my sexy as fuck boyfriend that I got a king sized bed in my hotel room for."

"Gross, I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

"Well then maybe you should come so I don't break the law. Come on, Sammy, for me?"

"I hate you."

"I know you do. Seriously, though, everybody will love you and…"

"So, are you going to introduce me as your boyfriend? Because if you are, we should probably tell Castiel." I hesitated. Another argument that we had had more than a few times.

"I'll talk to him this weekend before the party and then yes, I am going to introduce you to the family as my boyfriend." I heard Sam chuckle slightly, almost like he didn't believe me.

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"So, that means that you _have_ to come this weekend. So, ha." I smiled triumphantly at myself in the mirror. "Look, Sam, I promise that everything will work out. Please, please, _please_ come with me." I heard Sam sigh loudly. That 'you're-so-annoying-but-you're-adorable-and-I-like-you' kind of sigh. I got them a lot from him.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm not happy about it."

"I know you're not."

"Shouldn't you be getting to work?"

"Yeah, I'll text you once I get off, alright?"

"I'll probably be sleeping. How about I call you after my first class to make sure that you're actually awake and about to leave?"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, babe." Sam hung up and I realized that I didn't want him to. I didn't want to stop hearing his voice. I realized how much I wanted him to be there when I got home from my shift. I wanted him there all the time. I just…I shook the thought from my head. Gabriel Novak didn't fall in love. Especially so fast. I didn't have time for this. I had to get to work.

I walked to my car and thought about Sam the whole drive to work. We were going to have a room all to ourselves this weekend. Friday night he was going to stay with his dad and then Saturday night he was going to stay with me in my hotel. I was excited about that part. Who wouldn't be excited for spending a weekend with their boyfriend in a hotel? Where one of their whole families would be. Yikes, maybe I hadn't thought this all the way through.

I walked into work and smiled at some of the girls that were sitting at the bar. My boss stared at me.

"You're late, Gabriel." I sighed. He was on me about something.

"Actually, according to Rachel, who I switched shifts with, I didn't need to start until five-thirty." I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was just nnnnnnnnow five-thirty.

"No, her shift started at five-fifteen." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I'm sure Rachel, who has never been wrong or late in her life, is off about this. My bad." I walked behind the bar and tried to ignore him the rest of the night. It was a slow night. Thursday's were never nearly as much fun as the weekend crowd. We got half the bar to sing some drinking song and I walked out with almost eighty bucks in tips. I finally got out of there and got home around two-thirty. I was exhausted. I collapsed on my bed and dreamed about my weekend.

I heard my phone ring on my nightstand. I groaned and reached over to my phone.

"…huh?"

"I knew you wouldn't be awake. I just got out of my first class. You need to get up and go." I groaned louder.

"Saaaaam, what time is it?"

"It's just before nine o'clock. Babe, you need to go and make sure the hotel is all set up and everything looks good. I know you can get up."

"You have way too much faith in me."

"I know I do. Text me when you leave and when you get there, okay? I don't need to worry about you when I've got a pre-law exam."

"Aw, you'd be worried about me?"

"Of course I would. I always worry about you." That brought a smile to my face, even though I was still tired and didn't want to move. I sighed and sat up anyway.

"Alright, alright, you win, Winchester. I'm up and I am going to take a shower and then I'll hit the road." I looked around my room, thanking God that Sam had insisted I pack before the day I had to leave. I should've been driving to Riverside by now, but hey, an hour later than I thought wouldn't be so bad.

"Good. I'll talk to you later then."

"Yes, you will." I could hear the smile in his voice. I loved that voice. I loved a lot of Sam's voice. Hell, I lov…NO! Nope, that was not crossing my mind.

"Bye, Sammy."

"Bye, Gabe." We hung up and I got into the shower, refusing to go back to the thought that almost came into my mind. I packed everything into my car. I even remembered my toothbrush and phone charger. I hopped into my car and drove south, only fifty-eight minutes late. Unfortunately, I had a long drive ahead of me. All alone with nothing but my thoughts. My thoughts and I sometimes didn't get along.

Of course, I thought of Sam. I thought about how me and Sam had moved so fast, and yet slower than any other relationship that I had been in. Hell, outside of high school, this was the longest relationship I had been in. He was amazing and wanted to help people as much as he could. He knew what he wanted out of life and for some unknown reason, he wanted me. He was so close to his family and would do anything for them. Same for his friends. He was honestly one of the most incredible people I had ever met.

I made a decision on my way to the hotel. Now I really couldn't wait for Saturday night.


	11. Coming Home

I slammed the hood of the car and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I was working harder than normal so that I could get off earlier to take a shower and get ready for Sammy to come home. And if I happened to look a little nice for Castiel, well, maybe that happened. (Okay, I may have finally admitted to myself that I had a small, tiny, little bit of a crush on him.)

"Dean, why don't you head home? The place is a mess and if Sammy comes home to that all he'll do is clean up." My dad had apparently come out of his office. It was just after four and I wasn't due off for another hour.

"Nah, I can stay a little longer."

"We have no more cars to work with." I glanced around, and my dad was right. I had been working so hard that I didn't realize that I had finished the cars. "Bobby and I are going to finish up an order for a few parts and then finish up the schedules for the next couple weeks. We won't be too much longer." My dad slapped me on the back. "Go home, son. We'll see you later."

"Are you sure? I mean, what if somebody else comes in? You and Bobby are going to actually work on a car?" My dad rolled his eyes.

"Don't forget, smartass, I'm the one that taught you everything you know. I can handle something, and if not, it can wait until we get our worker bee back. Now get home and clean up a little bit."

"Yes, sir." I walked away and waved at Bobby in the office. He waved back and I walked into the back to grab my phone and car keys. I checked my phone and realized that I had a text from Sam from about an hour ago.

**Sam: On our way**

**Dean: Sounds good Sammy See you soon**

I was actually really excited to see my brother, and I knew that he would be busy with Gabriel, but it would still be good to see him. I drove home, took a shower, and started cleaning up the living room. It wasn't that dirty, but Sam was kind of a clean freak (and by 'kind of' I mean totally). I figured that I should clean my room too, but why? I mean, Cas would most likely be sleeping in Sam's room, or if I know my dad, on the couch. Not that my dad was homophobic, since both of his sons are (well, I'm bi, but details), but he also didn't like the idea of his perfect little Sammy screwing under his roof.

About an hour later, my dad came home. We were watching a replay of the USC vs UCLA game from a few years ago and drinking some beer when we heard a car pull up in the driveway. I smiled and ran out the door, even if I was just in shorts and a t-shirt. Sam got out of Cas' car and I decided to embarrass him.

"HEY SAMMY!" I waved. My dad pushed past me and walked out to Sam. They hugged as I watched Castiel got out of the car. I could somewhat hear the conversation. Something about Castiel staying and then something about Castiel staying in my room!?

"What?!" My dad turned around and looked at me. This rule about no guys was stupid. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Cas! I guess I'll show you to my room." I saw a smile appear on Castiel's face as he walked up to the porch. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Just, don't make fun of me, alright? It's a mess." I turned and led Castiel up the stairs and then again at my bedroom door.

"Seriously, if I had known somebody would be staying in my room I would have cleaned it." I looked at him. I wanted to make sure that he understood I would have cleaned for him.

"Dean, I grew up with three older brothers. No messy room can really shock me." I smiled at that because it really made me feel better about my room. I opened the door and Castiel took a step in. I heard him inhale through his nose. I watched him and leaned against my door jam and looked around my room.

"It's not much, but it's been my home for as long as I can remember."

"This is perfect, Dean. I can't thank you enough." Castiel looked like he had something to ask me. I realized that I was sort of just watching. He must've noticed too because a slight pink tint appeared on his cheeks. I couldn't help but laugh slightly to myself, recalling all my conversations with Sam about Castiel having a crush on me. Castiel looked at me, and I noticed that he looked tired.

"Sorry, I'll let you get to bed. I'm sure driving hours with Sammy in the car is no picnic." I smiled charmingly. He smiled back at me. Those crinkles around his gorgeous blue eyes were oddly sexy.

"It wasn't so bad, but I am pretty tried."

"Alright, good night, Cas." I winked at him and then decided to give him some privacy and closed the door. I leaned against it for a minute and sighed. If he wanted me at all, he could've invited me to his family thing tomorrow night, but he didn't. He could've suggested that we hang out or something tomorrow beforehand, but he didn't. I guess that I didn't either. Maybe I could suggest it to him. I opened my door and looked at Cas lying on my bed. He was already asleep. He looked like an angel, and it would be stupid to wake him up now. I quietly shut my door and decided I should try and get some sleep.

I walked out to my living room, trying to forget about how bad I wished that I was in my own tonight, along with Castiel.


End file.
